Como hacer un amigo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: -¿Por qué no intentas hacer un amigo? Estoy segura de que te lo pasarás bien.- Le había dicho María a su hijo. Tony solo pudo mirarla y cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho, pensando en que su madre se burlaba de él, pero no se quejó, de hecho podía incluso ser divertido hacer un amigo.-¿Me lo vas a decir ya, Tony?- -Se te achicharrara el celebro Steve.


**Como hacer un amigo**

_Nota:_ Todo lo que ahí aquí me lo he inventado, no tiene ningún fundamento, ni en los cómics ni en las películas. Pero me pareció demasiada tentadora la idea, así que allá va.

_Resumen:_ -¿Por qué no intentas hacer un amigo? Estoy segura de que te lo pasarás bien.- Le había dicho María a su hijo. Tony solo pudo mirarla y cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho, pensando en que su madre se burlaba de él, pero no se quejó, de hecho podía incluso ser divertido _hacer_ un amigo.-¿Me lo vas a decir ya, Tony?- -Se te achicharrara el celebro Steve.

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark, mayormente conocido como Tony, era un niño prodigio, cuya inteligencia parecía poder superar a la de su padre Howard Stark, dueño de la prestigiosa empresa Stark y unos de los mayores creadores y benefactores de armas para el ejercito norteamericano.

Por consiguiente era rico, asquerosamente rico, y, por ello, había personas que no dudaban en intentar un secuestro para pedir un rescate después. Pero claro esta que todo estaba preparado para impedir eso, por lo que, después del primer intento fallido de secuestro, siendo Tony muy pequeño aún, Howard decidió tomar más medidas de seguridad, haciendo que su hijo viviese más seguro y que su esposa María Stark no le asesinase si algo llegaba a pasarle al pequeño.

Pero aún así la vida de Tony no era perfecta, pues no tenía amigos. Era más listo que los demás niños, y más rico, por lo que los niños de clase media lo miraban mal, y los de clase alta, influenciados por sus padres, querían ser amigos de Tony por su dinero.

Y, por desgracia, Tony era listo, muy listo, y oliéndose tales cosas decidió que era mejor pasar de los niños, que eran estúpidos y no los necesitaba.

Pero aún así Tony se sentía solo, extremadamente solo.

Tenía una casa grande y podía conseguir todo cuanto quisiese, todo menos amor. Su madre lo quería, pero esta iba con su padre para ayudarlo en lo que necesitase, y, su padre, era muy serio y seco con el. No tenía hermanos ni nadie con quien hablar o jugar, solo estaba él y su inteligencia, las máquinas, las herramientas… El frío metal y la tecnología.

De hecho hacía mucho tiempo, bueno realmente no hacía tanto tiempo de eso, había montado un motor desde cero, esperando que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de él. Y, como felicitación, su padre se había sentado a su lado, le había puesto una mano sobre el hombre en gesto paternal, habían sonreído, habían sacado una foto para una revista y se había levantado para irse, dejándolo solo.

Entonces Tony sintió un gran pesar en su pobre corazón, solo tenía seis años por el amor de Dios.

Su madre le consoló, pero él, orgulloso como solo el podía serlo, le había dicho rápidamente que estaba bien, que se sentía orgulloso y conforme con su gran trabajo y, que de hecho, se había propuesto hacer más cosas y mejores.

Aunque realmente se sentía sumamente melancólico y triste. Decepcionado consigo mismo por no lograr el amor de su padre.

Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual, tenía siete años, aunque estos estaban más cerca de los ochos que de los siete, y su padre iba a ir una conferencia de no se que y no se cuanto e iba a llevarse a su madre con él, dejándolo solo en la casa.

-¿De verdad tienes que ir, mamá?- Preguntó por quinta vez consecutiva a su madre.

María Stark se giró hacia su hijo, dejó el bolso aún lado y se agachó para estar a la altura de su retoño.

-Si Anthony.- Respondió con suavidad y cariño.

-Pe… Pero…- Comenzó a tartamudear el pequeño, haciendo un leve puchero de desacuerdo total.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de tu padre.- Le recordó con cariño.

-Pues que se busque su propia madre.- Dijo enfuruñado, cruzando sus pequeños brazos delante de su pecho, en un aire molesto.

María suspiró. Su hijo siempre era tan cabezota, aunque en cierta forma lo entendía y, por encima de todas las cosas, lo quería y por ello se le hacía muy difícil dejarlo. Aunque también sabía, por la mirada que tenía, que no iba a dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Sabes qué, cielo?- Tony la miró y enarcó una ceja, y María tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante la postura de adulto indignado que intentaba adoptar su hijito.- Tengo una idea para que te puedas entretener.

Y, como tenía previsto, la curiosidad apareció en los grandes y oscuros ojos de su hijo, donde además se podía visualizar la ansiedad ante un posible reto.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó cauteloso, intentado no mostrar su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer un amigo?- Le dijo con una suave sonrisa maternal.

Tony adquirió un rostro que reflejaba sus pensamientos y decía claramente: _¿Te estás quedando conmigo?_

-Estoy segura de que te lo pasarás bien.- Insistió su madre.

Y Tony la veía tan feliz y decidida que se le hizo imposible decirle cuan absurda era esa idea. Por lo que cedió ante ella.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer un amigo?- Le cuestionó a su madre, pues que el supiese ya lo había intentado todo.

María permaneció un segundo en silencio, pensado en que responderle a su hijo, y, sabiendo cuan orgullosos y presumido era (igual que su padre), atacó de la mejor forma que se le puede atacar a un Stark.

-Eres Anthony Edward Stark, estoy completamente segura de que lo lograrás.- Dijo tiernamente dándole un toquecito en la nariz a su hijo, el cual parecía haberse tomado eso como un reto personal.

-De acuerdo mamá.- Sentenció feliz el pequeño.

-¡María tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡Ya voy cariño!

El rostro de Tony se entristeció un poco, no quería despedirse aún de su mamá.

-Cuídate amor.- Dijo con dulzura dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño retoño, dejándole de paso una marca carmín.- Te llamaré todas las noches ¿Vale?

El pequeño solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, viendo como su madre se ponía en pie, cogía el bolso y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te quiero mamá.- Le dijo antes de que saliese por la puerta, a lo que su madre se giró y le sonrió cándidamente.

-Y yo a ti más mi bebe.

Y, auque odiase con todas sus fuerzas que su madre le dijese bebe no le rechistó, al menos no esa vez.

Ahí estaba, de esa forma, había acabado en la situación de hacer un amigo, aunque estos fuesen deshonestos, convenidos, traicioneros, y… Todas las cosas malas que tenían las personas, además…

Un momento, su madre había dicho _hacer un amigo_. Tony sonrió y se dirigió a la estantería de donde sacó un diccionario y revisó, con cierta ansiedad el significado del verbo hacer, que tenía cincuenta y ocho usos entre los que destacaban:

_1. Producir algo, darle el primer ser._

_2. Fabricar, formar algo dándole la forma, norma y trazo que debe tener_.

Tony sonrió con sorna y autosuficiencia, había hallado la forma de _hacer un amigo._

-Esto si va a ser divertido…

La sonrisa perduró en su rostro durante bastante tiempo, en el cual le dio tiempo de guardar el diccionario en su sitio e ir hasta el taller de la casa. Una vez allí cogió todo lo que fuese necesario para _hacer_ un amigo, piezas, herramientas y demás.

Tras eso se sentó en la mesa y sacó su cuaderno rojo, el de las ideas más importantes, y lo abrió, cogió un lápiz y se quedó pensativo durante un gran rato. Después comenzó a escribir como sería su amigo, que haría, como lo haría, que humor tendría…

Tony quería que fuese leal, inteligente, que siempre estuviese ahí para él, que no le abandonase ni traicionase jamás, que lo quisiese por como era, que no le criticase…. Y tendría un humor sarcástico y le gustaría el rock, como a él.

Se llevó horas y horas diseñando, haciendo anotaciones, tachando y volviendo a rehacer cosas, o simplemente poniendo cosas nuevas. Entonces se percató de que no tenía nombre, su amigo no tenía identidad. Se detuvo y comenzó a pensar, pues tenía que ser un nombre único y que solo él entendiese, un nombre con un significado especial, al igual que iba a serlo su amigo.

Comenzó a garabatear y a garabatear sobre el papel hasta que, finalmente el nombre llegó a él. Sonrió y lo escribió en el papel, como titulo de su proyecto, el nombre de su primer y querido amigo, uno que jamás le dejaría.

**J.A.R.V.I.S.**

Después, justo debajo de las iniciales escritas, comenzó a descomponer cada letra, a decir de donde venía su nombre, el nombre de su amigo.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme como se te ocurrió crear a J.A.R.V.I.S?- Preguntó Steven Rogers de nuevo.

Tony le miró y sonrió con cierto aire de dulzura, cosa que a Steve le pareció sumamente tierno y extraño.

-Es que soy muy vago y quería un mayordomo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

El Capitán se quedó mirándole durante unos largos segundos, pero finalmente se rindió, porque tal vez Tony no le estaba mintiendo y le decía la verdad, mas esa sonrisa que había puesto le había parecido tan llena de sentimientos que…

Iba a sacarle la verdad, lo juraba por su honor como Capitán América.

-Si piensas mucho se te achicharrará el celebro Steve.- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, deseando picar al rubio.

-Ya verás como te saco la verdad Tony.- Ladró más que otra cosa, a lo que Stark solo respondió riendo y pidiéndole a J.A.R.V.I.S que pusiese música.

Porque, simplemente, era demasiado vergonzoso y personal el nombre de J.A.R.V.I.S, algo que solo él y J.A.R.V.I.S podían saber, porque si saliese a la luz se ahorcaría de la vergüenza, por Dios.

De hecho en el cuaderno rojo aún rezaban las palabras que le daban significado al nombre de J.A.R.V.I.S:

_***J**ust_

_**A**_

_**R**eal_

_**V**intage_

_**I**namorato_

_**S**ystem_

(*_**S**__olo __**U**__n __**V**__erdadero__(y) __**E**__xtraordinario __**Q**__uerido __**S**__istema)_

**-Fin.-**

* * *

_Nota 2:_ el nombre descompuesto y real de J.A.R.V.I.S es: Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Solo un más bien muy inteligente sistema). El que pongo en la historia me lo he inventado yo.


End file.
